Signs and sign stands are used for a variety of different purposes today with virtually all types of businesses. For example, signs and sign stands of various types are used for point of purchase displays, either interior or exterior to the establishment. Signs and sign stands are also used by the traffic control and safety industry to provide notice and/or warnings to passing pedestrians and motorists.
Many of the sign stands in use today are spring-mounted wind-resistant sign stands. Some of these are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696, 3,662,482, 4,288,053, and 4,548,379. There also are numerous sign stands in use today which use T-shaped legs or weighted bases in order to keep them in place. Where weighted bases are used, it is often difficult to provide appropriate size and weight base in order to provide the best wind-resistance and yet, at the same time, allow the sign stands to be portable.
Some wind-resistant sign stands with portable bases which can be easily moved from location to location are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,578 and 5,878,518 as well as EP 1,120,771 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sign stand which has a weighted base and is readily portable. It is also an object of the present invention to have a portable sign stand which is easier and less expensive to manufacture than known portable sign stands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable sign stand which has a base member which is easier and less expensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable sign stand which has fewer components than know portable sign stands and which is as durable and similar in performance.
These and other objects, and purposes of the present invention will become apparent from the following summary and descriptions of the invention.